A Family Scandal
by A. Meril
Summary: Andromeda Black has left her family, but what do they think about that? Five drabbles. Four Black family rarepairs and Andromeda/Ted.
1. Prophetic

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling and her publishers!

**Notes:** A drabble series for the LJ community _romancingwizard. _ Thank you, seaislewitch, for helping me out with this one. For those unfamiliar with the Blacks, looking at the Black family tree might be helpful.

**Summary:** Andromeda Black has left her family, but what do they think about that?

**(Rare) Pairing:** Orion Black/Walburga Black

* * *

**A Family Scandal**

**i. Prophetic  
**

"Your bloody daughter--" CRASH! "--will find herself--" SMASH! "--stonewalled--" BANG-BANG-HISSSS! "--at every turn!" BOOOOM! "Mudblood-loving _traitor_! _OUT_, you damned failures! _GET __**OUT**__!!_"

A final crash, a sob from Druella, and two _pops_ of Disapparation.

Slowly, Orion set down his brandy and turned around.

His wife was pacing before the tapestry. "Feeble, blighted," she muttered feverishly. "Weak blood. We fall into the darkness, forgotten. _Toujours_..."

She whirled, a tremble in her spindly limbs, before collapsing into a heap of dark silk. As he knelt beside her, her eyes flew open, wide and raging and unseeing.

* * *

**Notes:** The people who Disapparated are Andromeda's parents, Cygnus and Druella. Orion and Walburga are Sirius' parents.


	2. Grapevine

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling and her publishers!

**Notes:** A drabble series for the LJ community _romancingwizard. _ For those unfamiliar with the Blacks, looking at the Black family tree might be helpful.

**Summary:** Andromeda Black has left her family, but what do they think about that?

**(Rare) Pairing:** Harfang Longbottom/Callidora Black

* * *

**A Family Scandal**

**ii. Grapevine**

"Did you hear?" Callidora called, flicking her wand to juice the next set of lemons. "Pollux's granddaughter left the family."

"Mm, that so..." Harfang waved vaguely, then said in a rush, "Oh, my darling, our conference will be in Vienna next fall! Shall you accompany me?"

Smothering a laugh, Callidora nodded and turned back to her cooking. Harfang got so absorbed in the _Journal of Magical Ethics_ that it was best to leave him to finish it. Meanwhile, there was lemonade to make, lime meringues to top, and an energetic grandson to cuddle in the sunshine.

Her news could wait.

* * *

**Notes:** Callidora Black is Andromeda's grandfather's cousin, therefore her first cousin twice removed.


	3. Parallels

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling and her publishers!

**Notes:** A drabble series for the LJ community _romancingwizard. _Again, seaislewitch's advice was invaluable. For those unfamiliar with the Blacks, looking at the Black family tree might be helpful.

**Summary:** Andromeda Black has left her family, but what do they think about that?

**(Rare) Pairing:** Septimus Weasley/Cedrella Black

* * *

**A Family Scandal**

**iii. Parallels  
**

"Merlin's lacy knickers! Timmy, this is priceless!"

Septimus glanced up at Cedrella's hoots of delight, muted by the roaring waterfall. "A holiday in Wales without work, Ellie!" he shouted. "You--"

"It's from Callie," interrupted Cedrella. She clambered along the rocks and fell to the ground beside him. "Cousin Pollux's granddaughter, Andromeda, has fled the fold."

"Sensible girl, I like her already."

"She loves a Muggle-born. Oh, we should _owl_ her," said Cedrella impulsively, curling against Septimus' side. "Alphie's gallivanting through Peru, so she's completely without allies, poor thing!"

"Well, with Arthur gone, we do have extra room," Septimus observed.

* * *

**Notes:** Cedrella Black is Callidora's sister, and therefore also Andromeda's first cousin twice removed. She was blasted off the Black family tree for marrying Septimus Weasley. "Alphie" is Alphard Black, who is Cedrella's first cousin _once_ removed, and Andromeda's "Uncle Alphard."


	4. Carefree

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling and her publishers!

**Notes:** A drabble series for the LJ community _romancingwizard. _Again, seaislewitch's advice was invaluable. For those unfamiliar with the Blacks, looking at the Black family tree might be helpful.

**Summary:** Andromeda Black has left her family, but what do they think about that?

**(Rare) Pairing:** Alphard Black/OFC

* * *

**A Family Scandal**

**iv. Carefree  
**

"'...thought you'd like to know! Love, Ellie.' Hmph. Bloody cousins," Alphard grumbled. "Is that all?" Sniffing, he threw the PortCouriered letter onto the fire.

"It is your family?" Tutayan's voice slid through the velvety jungle darkness, and then, suddenly, she was sitting right next to him.

"_Sí_," he replied. "My-- _Er, mi sobrina. Ella,_ eh, _se ejecuta lejos_. No, _ella se_... Um--"

"Your Spanish!" she laughed quietly. "_Malo_. Use English, yes?"

Her dragon-scale necklace glimmered copper, and he noticed her skin had a similar brightness. Alphard smiled. "Yes," he murmured, wondering if she'd respond to the famous Black charm.

* * *

**Translation**  
"Yes, er, my niece. She, eh, she runs away. No, she... Um--"  
"Your Spanish! Bad. Use English, yes?"

**Notes:** The PortCouriers are my own creation: a successful wizarding business that hand-delivers important messages all over the world by using Portkeys and Apparation. Slightly pricey, but safer than owls, if you're worried about your message.

"Tutayan" is Quechuan. Quechua is an indigenous language spoken by about 10 million people in South America.

The copper-colored dragon scales are, of course, from a Peruvian Vipertooth.


	5. Home

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling and her publishers!

**Notes:** A drabble series for the LJ community _romancingwizard. _Again, seaislewitch's advice was invaluable. For those unfamiliar with the Blacks, looking at the Black family tree might be helpful.

**Summary:** Andromeda Black has left her family, but what do they think about that?

**Pairing:** Andromeda/Ted

* * *

**A Family Scandal**

**v. Home  
**

At his parents' flat in Southwark, he watches the girl sleeping by his side. Fingers curling through her dark hair, tracing the curve of her cheek, he can't stop thinking how totally fucking _lucky_ he is.

A conjured camp bed in his sister's room, though... Not good enough. He wants to give Andromeda a home that's theirs. Seventeen, and he _knows_ this.

(She slips into his room at night, curls against his side, whispers, _I love you, Ted Tonks_.)

Andromeda hasn't said why she left, but he figures, hell, this is just the beginning.

They have time.

* * *

**Notes:** Completed at 8:59 on July 30th. :)

July 25-30, 2008


End file.
